


Little Miss Perfect

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Dramatical Theatre, F/F, Here we go, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda suck at angst, and I didn’t wanna seem like or be a copycat, i was gonna post this on amino but I saw one was already done for RichJake, so like, this is my longest oneshot too lmao, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: Chloe Valentine would never fall in love with a girl. Impossible.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Chloe Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Little Miss Perfect

Chloe Valentine seemingly had it all. Mostly good grades, great looks, both loved yet feared by everyone. The girl even had Jake Dillinger, the beloved jock of the school, matching her in the way of having excellent looks, as her boyfriend. What more could a girl want?

Currently, Chloe was by her locker, talking to her best friend, Brooke, laughing and just talking about whatever gossip Jenna had told them. Something about that kid Jeremy writing some letter to Christine, who Chloe sort of remembered as some girl from her Algebra class.

Speak of the devil, here came the girl walking by right now, a small smile on her face as she held a thick stack of papers (a script, probably) and skimmed through the pages. 

Christine had on a jean jacket, a green dress and pink tights, along with some white sneakers with paint splatters. The standard outfit for her, in all honesty, but somewhat.. interesting. Chloe continued to examine her from afar until she heard a voice.

"Chlo, we should be heading to class.."

Chloe took a quick glance at Brooke before shutting her locker quickly. "Jesus, Brooke you say that like I'm stupid." 

The words felt some regret coming out of her mouth, but she quickly just mumbled a "sorry" before linking arms with Brooke and heading to class.

• • • 

"Hey, um, is someone sitting here..?"

Chloe looked up from her lunch tray to see Christine standing in front of her. Adjusting her posture, she sighed. "No, I guess."

Christine put her tray down in front of Chloe and bit her lip. "Do you mind if I just..? I understand if not, I know I'm not 'cool-'" the girl put quotations over the word with her fingers. "-or anything, I just-"

"Whatever, I don't care." Which was somewhat true. Truthfully, Chloe just didn't want to seem alone. Brooke was spending lunch getting tutored and Jake was hanging out with Rich, as usual. There was no way in hell she was going to let herself look so pathetic as to be alone.

As she drank from her milk carton, the brunette listened as Christine let out an awkward giggle and a thanks, plopping down and picking at her food slightly.

"What are you reading?" Chloe asked, pointing at the script Christine had on the desk, the one that was probably the stack of papers that the girl had before.

Hesitantly, Christine slid over the stack. "Midsummer Night's Dream. I heard we might be doing it for the school play this year, and I thought I should get a head start."

Picking up the script, Chloe flipped to a random page and tried reading it. Truth be told she didn't actually understand what they were saying, so she just made a face and handed it back to Christine. "What the fuck kind of English is that?"

"People talked differently in Shakespeare's time!" Christine spoke, slightly defensive. "He added so many phrases into today's world, too."

"Okay, okay, jeez." 

The small girl ate a chicken nugget off of her plate and set the script down on her lap, looking back at Chloe. "I, um, like your jacket."

"Thanks." Chloe mumbled, checking her phone for any messages from Brooke before stuffing it in her jacket pocket as she saw a teacher coming. The jacket was a simple pink one with sparkles, one she had gotten from Brooke for her birthday. "Your jacket is also.. nice."

Smiling slightly more, Christine looked down and fixed a small pin on her jacket. "Thanks! I decorated it myself.."

Now getting a better look at the girl, Chloe decided Christine did look somewhat cute. Not in a gay way of course, just in a way that boys could be attracted to Christine if she chose to do more with her looks. 

She might even look good enough to hang out with her and Brooke.

"I've made up my mind."

"Wha-?"

Chloe drummed her hot pink colored nails against the table. "After school, you, me, and Brooke. We're going to go to the mall and get some new clothes for you." the girl then stopped and checked her nails. "Maybe get Pinkberry, too. Anyways, meet me in front of my locker as soon as the bell rings."

Christine's face sort of flushed as she let out a giggle. "Do I even have a choice?"

• • • 

"I think this would look good on you!" Brooke hummed as she took a light green shirt from the rack, handing it to Christine with a grin. 

Christine admired the shirt before quickly putting it back on the rack, shaking her head. "It's nice, but too low cut."

"Maybe a jacket?" Chloe walked over to another rack and pulled off an orange colored cardigan. "This paired with a crop top would look nice."

"I'm.. not much of a crop top person."

"Oh."

Brooke quickly skimmed through the same rack she found the green shirt and pulled out an indigo tank top with a picture of a sun on it. "I think this looks good!" she insisted.

Chloe took it from Brooke and held it up next to the cardigan. "Hmm. It actually does look nice." she handed it to Christine to try on. "Here."

After a few more minutes of clothes searching, Christine rushed to the changing room with the few outfits they had chosen. After trying them on (which most of them surprisingly had Chloe's approval), they paid for the clothes and started looking around the mall again.

"I think we have enough time to go to pinkberry!" Brooke giggled excitedly, Chloe nodding as they started to head over to the froyo place.

• • • 

It had been about three weeks, and Christine had been slowly starting to hang out with Chloe and Brooke more. It was funny, because during this time Chloe was becoming kind of more.. happy? She was in such a better mood than usual that she even let Jenna stay around with them to talk and hang out!

She had to admit, Christine was a lot more fun than she initially thought; sure, she was still the classic 'mom friend' that didn't drink or smoke or anything, but she had good humor. 

Chloe could tell hanging out with them had also started affecting Christine's confidence. The small girl was walking more boldly in the hallways, strutting her stuff in the new clothes, still keeping the paint-splattered shoes.

The only thing that was really putting her in a sour mood was Jake.

He was a great guy, and seemingly every girl at school's dream guy. Strong, pretty friendly, extremely attractive- but Chloe and him didn't really get along as a couple. Constant arguments never talked about besides the makeup sex, never really listening to each other's interests.. everyone seemed to like them together, though.

That was the kind of validation Chloe craved. Attention, adoration, and a feeling of belonging. So if being with Jake was what made everyone pay attention to her, so be it.

Christine, despite how much more attention she was getting, was still remaining her dorky self. The only thing that changed was now she was more open about what she liked, talking about it with others and getting them interested- she somehow convinced a few others to join the school theatre production. 

It was actually really nice to see someone like Christine so happy. A huge smile would appear on her face, and she would ramble on and on and move her hands in grand gestures as she talked. Chloe found it adorable. 

It was stupid. There was no way Chloe Valentine, hottest girl in school, falling for someone like Christine. She had Jake, and they always looked good together. Since she was little, the brunette had always known she would find some rich boy to fall in love with.

Falling for Christine Canigula was absurd.

• • • 

Usually sleepovers included Brooke. This sleepover was not one of those.

Tonight it was just Chloe and Christine. No problem, right? Wrong. With other people around, it was easy to not have to think about just Christine, to ignore these weird thoughts. But now here they were, alone together.

"Oh, Jeremy wrote me a note?" Christine asked, surprised as she took a sip of soda. She had on a bright yellow nightgown. "I had no idea he was into me!"

"Seriously?!" Chloe laughed, also drinking some more soda- usually it would be alcohol or something, but Christine hated that. 

"He was always staring at you in a weird, lovey-dovey way! According to Jenna, he through away the note before he could give it to you. Nervous or something." she added, slightly spilling soda on her pajamas, which had strawberry pictures on them.

Christine giggled and handed Chloe a napkin, their hands briefly touching as the taller girl took it. 

"Jeremy seems nice, but I don't know him enough to actually go out with him.." Christine sighed as she grabbed the bag of chips, popping it open and grabbing a few chips. 

"I think you'd be cute together." Chloe said half-truthfully, taking a few chips from the bag. "Who said you actually had to like someone to be with them?" the smaller girl gave her a weird look, one of concern.

She spoke "Chlo, are you actually in love with Jake?" Christine asked, brushing hair from her face and drinking more soda.

Chloe bit her lip and looked away. Why did Chrissy have to be so sweet? "Everyone else likes us together, that's all that matters." 

"That's not all that matters!" Christine huffed, mouthful of chips. That made Chloe's cheeks heat up slightly and stifle a giggle. Christine then swallowed and spoke without a mouthful of food. "I'm serious! You need to listen to your heart, be with someone you actually love!"

"It's.. not that simple." Chloe sighed, propping herself onto her bed, her friend soon following the action and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who cares what people think? You'll still have me!" She grinned up at Chloe.

Before she could even process what happened, Chloe grabbed the girl's hand, face turning even more pink as she moved to press a kiss against Christine's lips. 

As soon as she did the action, Chloe pulled away and went wide-eyed in panic. 

No! She couldn't just let herself risk everything just for some stupid crush on a girl. What would everyone at school say? Even worse, what if her parents found out. 

Chloe didn't realize how hard she was breathing until Christine's hand on her shoulder again pulled her back down to Earth. "Chloe, are you okay?"

Quickly and harshly moving her hand away from Christine's, all she could muster to speak was a "Leave."

• • • 

"Hey, what happened at your sleepover?" Brooke had asked Chloe before class the next week. "Christine's been kind of upset..."

Chloe shut her locker door quickly and glared at Brooke, who flinched at the sound. "It's fine. Nothing happened. She's probably just having a bad day."

Christine passed by, looking all mopey. She saw Chloe and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She just kept her head down and continued on her way.

As Brooke went on talking about her latest crush, Chloe felt herself fixated on watching Christine again, as she had done in the first place before any of this began. It hurt to see the girl in pain, and Chloe felt even more guilt than she did before she knew how Christine would take this.

For the first time, Chloe found herself wishing she wasn't Little Miss Perfect.


End file.
